Lucky
by sonfan123
Summary: Mitchie Torres doesn't consider herself to be a band geek but everyone else does. Alex Russo is the most popular girl in school and is the star basketball player. What will happen when Mitchie gets a chance to be with the most popular girl in school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I'm Back I hope you like it. :] Be expecting alot more updates for this story and the other ones as well! All the mistakes are mine so ya... I have no beta. If you would like to message or email me. gonzalez.. :] Thank you for reading! :]]**

I really must have no game to have girls falling on me instead of falling over me. I think this is at least the third girl that has fallen on me during this game, but this was the only one actually from our own team and she was different, she was the love of my life. Star player, goody goody, brown luscious hair, average height, just everything you could ever want in a girl and that's her. I help her up and get the basketball from the other side of my drum. That's what I get for sitting in he front row.

"Thanks" she says. I give the ball to her that I still had in my hand and she passed it in, they pass it back to her and she makes yet another basket making the score 33-10. Go Mustangs! Or should I say go number 5!

"Mitchie!" Shane my best friend/ partner in crime yells.

"Yeah?" I ask looking confused. He smiles

"Were gonna play the 'Hey Song' next" he says. I nod and look back at the game. She yet again made another point making the score 40-12 god we went up fast.

"Mitch" Shane says.

"Yeah?" I answer still looking at the game.

"Stop checking out Russo!" he yells. My section leader looks at me with an eyebrow raised but just goes back to talking to the bass drummers.

"Shut up! I was not!" I whisper yell back to him. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I pelvic thrusted to 'Russo' and he just smiled and went back to watching the game. The other team passes it in and goes for a lay-up, 'Russo' blocks it and runs all the way for a three pointer and makes it. Score: 46-12. 26 seconds left until the game is over, the other team makes a lay-up. Mustangs ball, they pass to 'Russo' , 10 seconds left she makes a three pointer and wins the game!

"One, two, three, four!" my band teacher Ms. S says and we start the 'Hey Song'.

...

Last game of the season, this sucks!

"Mitchie!" Shane yells. I drop my snare on the ground and everyone turned there heads to see what was the big popping sound. I pick the snare up and put it on then walk over to Joe.

"What?" I whisper yell to him. He starts laughing

"Let's go say hi to Alex." he says moving his head to the direction of Alex.

"Now why would I do that?" I ask with a eyebrow risen.

"I don't know because it will give you a chance somehow." he states.

"Nope I'm good." I say and walk away towards the exit.

"I'm going to tell her that you like her!" he yells across the gym. He puts his snare down and starts walking toward her. I run toward him putting my snare down next to his and when I get to him he is waiting for her to notice him behind all of the people cluttered around her. I stand next to him waiting to catch her eye. He fixes his hair like he's going to meet someone famous.

"Hello I'm Shane and this is Mitchie." he says to Alex. She smiles and puts her hand out with mine following soon after, we shake hands a little long than any normal handshake. God her hands are so soft. There a little sweaty but I'll give her some slack because she just got done playing another awesome game.

"Sorry my hands are sweaty." she says taking her hand finally out of my grasp. She looks down at the floor and rubs her hands on her jersey trying to make them less sweaty.

"You are really good out there." I say looking at the ground. I look back to her and I see that she is trying to look into my eyes.

"Thanks, I try." she smiles one of her million dollar smiles.

"Russo!" her couch yells. She looks back to him and he waves his hand telling her to go over there.

"Um, sorry but I have to go. Nice to meet you though Mitchie and..." she looks around for Shane but he's nowhere to be found. She looks back at me with confusion written on her face and I just shrug my shoulders and she laughs.

"Your in the band right? Drums?" she asks. I nod.

"I love the drums, you guys are awesome." she smiles.

"Thanks. I try." I copy. She giggles and points to her coach that's now giving her the death glare.

"I really have to go, but thank you hopefully I'll see you around." She puts her hand out I take it and stare at them, she let's go and runs to her coach . I walk to my snare drum, put it on and walk to the band room knowing I'm going to get a ear full once I get there.

...

God I hate Monday's so much. Monday for me start at 6:00. I get ready and school starts for me 30 minutes earlier than the rest of the school. Well not just me, the whole band. We march out to the football field and practice our half time show and the drum line stays out there 30 minutes more than the rest of the band. Today I thought we were going to be let off a little but our section leader decided to push us. He made us run two laps around the football field, crunches, sit ups, push ups everything you can imagine he did that to us. Then we practiced our cadences until I felt my hands where going to fall off. We finally went back into the band room well into 4th period. I walked into class with no one in sight. I read the sign that was on the door. 'Ms. Wilson's class to the library'. Since 1st lunch was already happening I just decided to ditch and go there. I walk into the cafeteria trying to go get something at the snack bar but just my luck I happen to trip over someone's foot that is out. My folder fell onto the floor thanking god I didn't and all of my papers scattered on the floor. I bend down to pick them up and I see a hand helping me out. I look up and I see her. She smile's that million dollar smile and I blush getting the papers that she held out.

"Sorry about that." she says I stare at her while she picks up the rest of the papers and she puts them on top of the rest on my folder.

"I'm Alex." she says while getting up. She offers her hand out and I gladly accept. I get up and she stares at my lips, I lick mine and I catch her licking hers.

"I feel like i know you from somewhere." she states.

"Um well I introduced myself to you about two weeks ago. I'm Mitch..."

"Mitchie." she interrupts.

"Yeah I remember now. Drums right?" she smiles, satisfied that she remembered.

"Yeah." I smile proudly. To me being in band is my life. I wouldn't say I was a geek nerd maybe but no geek. I actually have horrible grades, barley passing.

"Um, do you want to sit with me? I never seen you at this lunch before." she asks trying to make it less awkward. No I can't I'm not about to make a fool of myself in front of her.

"I actually have class I was just coming to get something to drink." I lie. She frowns a little but quickly recovers.

"Well let me at least buy you one for all the trouble." she says pointing to my papers on top of my folder. She smiles and I nod. We walk to the snack bar with me opening the door on the way for her. Once we arrived the line was really long. I think we'll be here all day.

"So how long have you been in band?" she asks fiddling with her purse.

"For about 4 years." I answer. "What about you?... Well, like basketball, considering your obviously not in band... Well I'm not telling you your not smart enough for it because it's kind of easy... And I'm not telling you I'm dumb because I'm not and I'm not telling you I'm a geek because I'm- I'm just going to stop talking now." she's trying to hold in her laugh but she eventually let it out which just makes her even more adorable. I blush so I look at the floor and try to hide it with my hair but that didn't seem to work at all.

"Sorry about that, that was just to cute." she said giggling a little more. Cute? What is that supposed to mean? Does she think I'm cute in a good way or a little kid way? I need to leave now! I look at my clock 5 minutes before this lunch ends.

"I really have to go my bathroom pass is only 7 minutes it's been about 15." I say. I think she see's the 'trying-to-get-away-from-you' in my eyes.

"Let me walk you to class?" she asked with a hint of hope.

"You don't have to it's fine." I wave my hand goodbye and start to walk away and end up colliding with a very tall football player. I say my apologies and look back at Alex who is laughing and shaking her head. I smile and leave this time without bumping into someone.

...

The next time I saw Alex was during the passing period between 5th and 6th period. I decided to go a different route today just because I was bored and I saw her talking all of her friends right out side the main doors blocking them. It was quite a struggle to get through but I managed, I also managed to get a nod and wink on the way from Alex of course. It was shocking at first but maybe that's just the way she is with her friends. Wait what am I thinking? Were not friends she simply just offered to by me a drink because I tripped over her foot and she asked to walk me to class... But I am not going to make a fool of myself and think that we are friends. I walked into my piano class a little early, putting my piano on it's stand and getting my music. Thank god it's the last period of the day, I've had to much stuff that has happened to me today and I'm still sore from this morning. Everyone was just starting to arrive when I finally found my music and a girl that I recognized but couldn't really point out her name came up to me.

"Hey. Mitchie right?" she asked looking confused. Yeah I remember her now, she hangs out with Alexall the time.

"Yup that's me." I say. She hands me a blue Gatorade and mumbles 'here' and walks to get her piano out. This is the first time I just noticed she was in this class. I looked at here confused and she mouthed 'from Alex'. My mouth makes a 'o' shape and she giggles and decided to sit next me.

...

"Sure. I mean this will be like my first official high school party." I said to Shane and a couple of his friends who happen to have a crush on me.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" one of Shane's friends gives the other one a hi five. He slaps them on the shoulder and pushes them away giving me a apologetic smile.

"Wait! Who's party is it again?" Shane turns around and his friends give each other a look.

"You don't need to worry about that I'll just pick you up at 8:00." he yells and then runs off. Okay... I put my head phones in preparing for a nice walk home. It actually felt good out here today and that's like one in a billion. Once I look up I'm not even halfway home. This is going to suck I wish I could fly or you know just have a car. Someone please save me from this! And once I said that a car pulls up next to me but I just keep on walking because I don't know anyone with a car and a really nice one at that. The window rolls down and it's her. Alex.

"Hey you need a ride?" she asks with her head out the window. I keep walking and don't look. I'm not going to embarrass myself again. She pulls up a little and parks the car. She gets out and get the cord that's dangling through my shirt.

"There not pullged in you know?" she puts her hands in her lady mustangs jacket that just makes her look so adorable because it's at least a size to big for her. I smile and take out one of my head phones.

"Yeah I was listening to the music in my head." she giggles as she puts the other headphone in her ear and starts nodding her head to 'the music'.

"So Harper told me you got the drink finally." she said walking forward.

"Yeah thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking why are you walking with me if you have a awesome car to be driving?" I nod towards her car.

"Well thanks, but you were 'listening to music' and couldn't hear me so I decided I should walk you to your house since you 'only had a 7 minute bathroom pass' and I couldn't walk you to class earlier because you just had to leave. So I'm making it up to you now." she said nodding again to the 'music'. Crap! She knows it was all a lie the whole time... Well this sucks!

"Sorry." I said taking the cord out of her hand and putting it in my iPod. I scroll through and put on a song. She smiles and just listens. I look behind us and her car is just a bock away.

"You know my house is like another mile away. I don't want you to leave your car on the side of the road." I said still looking at her car. She stops walking and takes her head phone out.

"Is this you asking for a ride or is it true concern about my car?" she asks with her eyebrow risen.

"As much as I don't want to walk this is actual concern for your car. That car is like a beast, a big beast and anyone with a right mind would take that." I rap the headphones around my iPod and place it in my backpack.

"Well if you put it that way." she walks towards it and I just continue walking toward my house. I knew it was to good to be true. A girl like her be friends with a girl like me? I'm just so stupid! I hear a horn and Makayla is pulling up next to me.

"Do you really think I would leave you walking?" she says opening the door and I get in.

"I don't know." I say trying to get comfortable. She takes my backpack that was stuck on one of my arms and puts it in the back seat. She starts driving and I could tell she was thinking about what to say. She looks at me in the corner of her eye and she caught me starring. I look out the window and she smiled with defeat.

"So What were we listening to when we were walking?" she asked without taking her eyes off the road. I point to take a left and she does.

"Oh that was Tegan and Sara. You probably haven't herd of them there a Ind-"

"Indie group from the late 90's and are twins." she smiles and I nod.

"If you knew who they are then why did you ask?" I asked looking at her with confusion. I point to the right and she takes a right.

"Well, I used to listen to there old stuff. But I didn't recognize them. That is there latest album right?" she asked looking at me briefly but put her eyes back to the road. I nod my head in agreement. And she smiles.

"So are you going to my party tonight?" she asks. I get a piece of paper out of my back and scribble something on it.

"Is that your party tonight?" I said zipping my backpack up and putting it on. She nods.

"I live right here" I said pointing to the only two story house around.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could maybe I don't know pick you up?" she asked looking at me now. I put the sheet of paper into her glove compartment. She looks at me confused. I smile and get out. I put my head through the window and look at her.

"Well I don't know... Message me later will you?" I say and wink and walk to my house.

"How? I don't have your number?" she yells. I open my front door and mouth 'glove compartment' then I wave goodbye.

**Is it good so far?... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here We Go Ch: 2. :] **

**Don't**** own.**

**All mistakes are my own. i have yet found a beta...**

**Hope you like it. :]**

I'm sitting on my bed with my drum pad and headphones in drumming out to music. I was just about to go into the best part of the song when my phone goes off. I look at the time and I've been doing this for about and hour and a half. I have three new next messages. Wow! I'm popular!

**Hey be ready at like 7:45ish. K? K. - Shane**

** Hey... Um its Alex. - Alex**

** Mitchie, your father and I won't be coming home tonight. Be good. - Mom**

Well thanks for dinner mom!  
>I send a quick reply to Alex and Shane. I'm giving my mom the silent treatment for at least a couple hours when she gets home! It looks like I have to make dinner tonight. Leftovers here I come! I walk to the kitchen turning the living room T.V. on the way. Nothing like a little gossip while heating up some lasagna. I put it in the oven and sit down on the couch. "I knew she was cheating on him!" I yell at the T.V. When the timer for the oven goes off.<p>

_'This right here's a panty droppa'_ my phone goes off. Ugh! I hate Shane for putting that on there! I put my lasagna on top of the oven and retrieve my phone.

"H-hello?" I ask.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you just got finished like masturbating or something!" Shane says.  
>I giggle and say,<p>

"Oh whatever you're the one that gives themselves a 'helping hand' when there parents are in the same house and they walk in on you!" I grab my food And sit down on my couch.

"Hey! That was once! Okay! I don't do it when there here anymore." He says proudly, I could just imagine his big smile he has on right now.

"Oh! Now that's good! Do you want a cookie!" I say sarcastically. My phone beeps and I look at it; 1 New Text Message.

**So have you made up you mind yet on the ride thing? :P- Alex**

**I don't know... ;) but if it gets me a chance to be in that awesome car again then Hell yes! :) - Mitchie**

That's when I still remember that I'm still talking to Shane. I put my phone on speaker and place It on the couches arm rest and finally start eating.

"...Okay?" Shane finally says.

"To be honest I didn't listen to a word you said. Can you repeat it?" I said with a mouth full of lasagna.

"Ugh! Are you even getting ready?" he asks

"Oh about that. I got another ride." my phone buzzed and I look at it.

**Great! Okay all pick you up in an half hour?.. Is that okay? - Alex**

I look at the clock and it's 7:20!

"It's 7:20! Shane! I have to start getting ready!" I yell quickly throwing my plate in the sink and running up stares.

"Wait who's picking you up!" Shane yells.

"No one. But I'll see you there okay?" I say ripping my clothes off and running to the bathroom. I barley hear a soft 'K' before I hang up.

... 

_'There's a fire starting in my heart..._' my phone rings out. I grab it trying not to get it wet since I'm still in the shower. I answer it without looking at the caller I.D. And sing,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie. I'm here." Alex says. I look at the phone: 7:35.

"Oh okay then can you do me a favor and just come in? I'm not quiet ready yet. The door is open and just go upstairs and the second door on the right is mine, you can just chill for a couple... Please?" I ask.

"Oh okay." she says and I can hear her turning off her car. I smile and say bye while throwing the phone on the counter. I hear the door shut when I step out of the shower. Crap! I forgot a towel. I hear her coming up the stairs, and great she's in the room! What am I going to do?

"Hey Alex! Just make yourself at home." I yell from the bathroom.

"Okay!" she yells back.

"Um, Alex? This is really embarrassing but can you do me another favor?" I ask peeping my head out the door. She looks at me with a eyebrow risen.

"Well considering you hair is still wet and dripping. Did you like forget a towel or something?" she asks giggling. I nod and she starts laughing.

"Do you mind getting me one? It's on my bed right there." I say pointing to the Dora Explora towel on the bed. Oh great! She picks it up and starts laughing even louder. Great now I'm blushing! She hands me the towel and close the door to put it on and then I realize that my clothes are not in here either! Wow. I'm dumb. I gently walk out trying to be sneaky because my dresser is just right next to the door. I look at Alex and she's distracted by a picture on the wall. I quietly get my clothes and run back into the bathroom. Oh My God! I forgot my bra and underwear! I quietly open the door again and she sees me this time. Great! I point to my dresser and she just giggles. I grab my bra and underwear and leave without even looking at her. God this is embarrassing!  
>Once I'm safely in side my bathroom Alex says,<p>

"So you like Dora Eh?" she asked giggling a little more.

"In my defense I haven't done laundry yet okay! This was the only one left!" I say walking out fully clothed and ringing out my hair.

"Uh huh." she says locking her eyes on my body. I cough and she brings her eyes back to mine, nodding I nod while walking back into the bathroom. I close the door and clutch the counter trying to not freak out. She just checked me out! Okay hurry up! You don't want to make her late to her own party! I quickly do my hair and walk out of the bathroom seeing Alex laying on my bed on her phone.

"Ready?" she asks not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yeah let's go." I cough to get her attention and she finally looks up at me and smiles one of though's billion dollar smiles. I blush and walk towards the door.

...

The party is in full effect. I'm shocked to see allot of the band people here were not really the first people to be invited to party's like this. Us band people aren't really appreciated at the school. Once at a football game some students threw there food at us because the song 'sucked' and we need to play 'updated music'. But I thought that song was awesome! Okay well I'm being a little biased.. So what! We are awesome!... Who am I kidding? We are the lowest of the low on the coolness bar here around here and Alex yeah she is on the tippy top of that list. I can't believe she even knows I exist! I walk into the kitchen trying to get a couple drinks for us 'losers'. I'm still shocked they are drinking! I see Alex talking to her group of friends which are basically the jocks and populars. Duhh! I get some drinks out of the fridge and of course they don't even notice me. But how could they? It's basically packed in here. Harper spots me though and gives me a small smile. I smile back and continue to get the drinks. I over hear one of the girls talking to Alex and she says,

"You gave her a ride? What is she your charity case?" I frown a little hoping that Alex sticks up for me.

"Whatever..." Alex says. I walk out and Alex notices me but doesn't follow, She just stands there and I can feel her staring at me too. I give the 'losers' there drinks and walk towards the back door wanting to get some air. I down my drink. I see a girl walk by me with two drinks in her hand and I take one. Finally getting outside I down that one also. God! I'm so stupid! How can I think we can be friends when the whole school is against it! Ugh! This really sucks! I sit on the grass, my back leaning against a tree when Harper walks out and sit next to me.

"I'm sorry. I hate how this school is just so... so just s-stupid!" she says I can tell she's a little tipsy but it's kind of funny.

"I understand. She was just being nice to me. I would have done the same thing. Who am I thinking that she is actually going to risk her spot at the top just to be my..." _girlfriend_ "...friend." I frown and Harper rest her her head on my shoulder.  
>She sighs and says,<p>

"You know I know... That you like her." she hick ups and looks at me. I was about to ask her how but she gives a 'do you think I'm stupid' look.

"I have always seen you look at her at the basketball games. You were like 'Go Number 5!' Even if she didn't make it." she says laughing.  
>I smile and say,<p>

"Which was like never! She always made it!" Harper frowns a little. I notice and give her a pat on the head knowing what she's thinking.

"The coach was stupid for not putting you in. You are really good." I say. She looks up at me smiling patting my nose she says,

"You know I like you! No wonder why Alex defended you after you walked off." she got up and started walking but she turned around at the door and smiles at my shocked face.

"Oh and you better call your folks because your staying the night, and Alex said to tell you to invite that guy. Um, Shane I think?..." I nod with a even more shocked look on my face.

"Yeah! Well see you inside." she walks inside and I just lay down for a minute looking at the stars trying to process everything.

...

I hear the back door open and close and I just close my eyes even tighter. Who ever it was I herd them coming closer to me so I check my watch. 1:56. Wow I've been out here for a while I probably missed the entire party.

"Hey are you ready to come back in now?" Alex says. She crouches down next to me and puts her hand on my thigh. Oh god! She will defiantly be the death of me. I get up and she follows leading the way to the door. Alex is about to open it but stops and turns around to look back at me. She gives me a reassuring smile and opens the door.

"So everyone left already. And it's just us three here now." Harper says grabbing my hand and tugging me to what I believe is Alex's room. I look around and see the wall covered with basketball pictures, awards, and there is even a basketball hoop laundry basket. Wow she must really love this sport. Harper jumps on Alex's bed and goes directly to sleep so I walk around and look at all the trophies.

"That was my first one. I was so happy I wouldn't stop cleaning it for at least two weeks." Alex says walking toward me with two waters in her hands. She gives me one and she goes to her dresser throwing me some clothes while she directs herself to the bathroom to change. I quickly change hoping she doesn't walk out and seeing me basically naked. She gave me some lady mustangs basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt, but just as put my shirt on she walked out of the bathroom with a really tight tank top on and really short shorts, like I think they are so short that they are probably illegal. Wow. She coughs and my attention goes back to her eyes.

"Well since the guest room is being remodeled and someone probably threw up on the couch I suggest you sleep on the bed with Harper and I." she says moving her head in the direction on her bed. Harper was now user the covers on the far right side cuddling up to Alex's body pillow. I sigh and run my hand through my hair and just gently get in the middle not wanting to wake Harper up. Unlike me Alex just basically belly flopped on the bed and putting the spare blanket over herself offering it to me also but I politely declined. I did not want to risk anything tonight. Who knows what I might do. I was actually really cold and Harper was hogging all of the blankets and the bed. I sigh again I could here my teeth lightly chattering. Alex hears this and rolls over facing me now and putting her blanket over me and getting as close to me as possible trying to not make it awkward.

"Your really cold. You were outside for a while. I can't believe you missed the whole party." she says her hands now gripping my arms rubbing them up and down trying to get heat to them. I instantly stiffen and she notices. She snorts and says,

"You know I don't bite you don't have to be afraid of touching me." she says with her mouth near inches away from my ear. Goose bumps spread like wild fire across my body and I just nod.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I ask resting my head on her shoulder. She now has switched to rubbing various patterns on my arms gently squeezing now and then. I hope she doesn't know what she's doing to me. I feel like I'm going to lose all my control any second now.

"What are you talk-"

"You know what I'm talking about Alex." I said. I lift my head up trying to look into her eyes but failing miserably because it was pitch dark in here. We just lay there for a couple minutes and I thought she had fallen asleep so I try to turn over but she stops me.

"I know everyone sees you as a loser but... I don't know when we first met I just found you very... Interesting. I've seen you march around the school and at the games. You seem so... happy and everyone was always smiling and laughing when they were with you. You weren't fazed by people and the comments about you. I guess I was... just was wondering what it would feel like to have someone in my life who didn't care what other people thought of them." Alex says running her hands up and down my arm one more time before pulling away.

"Alex I-"

"We should really go to bed it like 3:00 right now." Alex says interrupting me she turn around now with her back facing me and I soon hear her breathing evening out. Wow. I just need to stop thinking. I really need to get some sleep. I lay down trying to let sleep take me but right when I was near seconds to going to sleep Harper starts snoring. Great! Alex sighs and gets her pillow throwing it over me to hit Harper in the head then puts it back under her head. Harper just stopped snoring and cuddled more into the body pillow. I giggle a little bit and hear a faint 'goodnight Mitchie' from Alex and I say good night. Sleep finally takes me and I went to sleep smiling the biggest smile ever that night.

**A/N: Bonus points for the person that names the artist and song of the two ringtone's that Mitchie has. :] Review. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the wait. But I will be posting at least two more tonight! :]**

"So what happened this weekend?" Shane asked once our band director started talking to the saxophones.

"Nothing really. Pretty boring. I actually made dinner for once!" I say excited.

"That's not what I was talking about." Shane says wiggling he's eyebrows. I blush while unlatching my water bottle from my belt loop.

"All we did after was just sleep." I said taking a sip from my water and latching it back on my belt loop. Shane smirked while twirling his drumstick in his fingers.

"We. Are. Just. Friends." I state.

"Well considering the fact that we are losers I understand why she doesn't want to be your friend." he looks at me looking for any discomfort. When he doesn't find any he just goes on.

"I mean I don't think she'll risk her popularity for an 'assistant section leader' maybe an actual 'section leader' but no assistant." he says laughing. Oh I'll show you an assistant! *Crack, crack, crack, crack* I slam my sticks together getting the whole line's attention and we start one of our cadences. I walk up to Shane and start playing on his drum. He's intimidated. I know this because he struggles allot with this one. Yeah I know this is a low blow but still no one messes with this 'assistant section leader'. We get to the part of the cadence where there are sixteenth notes and Shane drops one of his sticks. I smile and go back to my own drum raising my fist up notifying that this was the last time through. Shane finally picks up his stick and we all get in parade formation to march back to band room.

...

"Alright class we are going to be having a group assignment." Ms. S says. We all take our headphone off and listen. Yes the piano teacher is also the band director. That is also another reason why I love being in band. The way Ms. S treats us is awesome! She's always mean to allot of the student around here but never the band kids. I guess she is trying to make up for all people that are mean to us, So the band room is the only place wear we all feel like royalty. But hey it's better than nothing right?

"Okay your going to be making your own songs. They have to be at least one minute long, it is to be split so two different sounds and a background beat is optional. There is to be only two people in each group. So get together and start brain storming!" she says, and walks off to her office. I just sit there knowing I'm going to be alone for this protect, Just like every other one we've had this year. I feel someone tap my shoulder, knowing there going to ask for this seat I get my things together andk start to walk off when I felt someone grab my wrist. I look back and see Harper. I look confused I think, since she start giggling.

"Will you be my partner?" she ask's letting go of my wrist. I nod and sit back down.

"Why-" I start but Harper interrupts me,

"I don't care what people think Mitchie. You're cool and funny and really awesome at everything that has to do with music. Anyone would be stupid to not have you as a partner." says putting her hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. I smile and get my stuff and start walking toward Ms. S's office door. Once I realize Harper's not following I look back and give her a nod of agreement and she gets her stuff and follows. We walk past Ms. S and I give her a knowing look. We go through a door into a hallway and I open another door. I hear Harper gasp and I put my stuff down next to the grand piano then smile at her.

"Ms. S loves me so she let's me use this practice room." I say taking Harper's stuff and putting it next to mine. I sit down on the seat and start pressing random keys. Once Harper sits down she does the same. Then we play around with different cords trying to come up with intro.

...

"So do you want to meet up at my place later so we can finish or..." Harper says picking up her stuff on the floor.

"You have a piano?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She nods and I open the door for her. Walking towards the front gate I see Alex and I instantly start smiling and she smiles back that million dollar smile.

"When do you want me to come over?" I ask stoping and turning around with my back now faced Alex.

"Is later on today any trouble for you?" she asks. Alex walked up to us and raps her arm around Harper's shoulders.

"Yeah I have to do some math homework first than I'll walk over there." I said looking a Alex then Harper.

"Okay thats fine. I'll see you then." Harper says nodding. They leave, Alex gives me a light wave and I start walking to my house. ...  
>'I fly, I fly high. I'm blazin', I'm blazin'. Feels like I'm blazin'- my phone rings out.<p>

"Hello?" I say putting my pencil down and close my math book. I recline back into my bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Hey come outside." Alex said. I look at the phone confused but still go outside. I see her in her car so I walk up to it and put my head through the window.

"Hey...?" I say a little confused.

"I came to pick you up because it's to cold for you to be walking and I was going out to get something to eat for Harper anyways, so it was on my way." she says getting the take out and putting it in the back seat.

"Okay let me get my coat and I'll be right out." I jogged to the door, grabbed my keys and coat then lock the door once I'm outside. I jump into Alex's car and look at her beaming, she smiles back then turns to her iPod to put on a song and drove off. 'I felt you in my legs before I ever met you' Alex sang out with the song. I instantly smiled knowing who the artist was. 'and when I lay beside you for the first time I told you' I sang out. She looks at me for a moment and her eyes go back to the rode. 'I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you' she sings and I start the drumming out the beat. 'and now where saying bye, bye' I sing 'and now where saying bye, bye.' she sings. 'I was nineteen call me!' we both sing out. By now I'm drumming all over the car. On the dash, on my knees, on the back of my seat. Alex is nodding her head but making sure to keep focused on the rode. 'I was nineteen! Call me!' We both sing out and the song ends. We pull up to what I think is Harper's place and Alex looks at me and instantly starts laughing. I give her a big smile and grab the take out from the back.

"You are a really good drummer." she says opening her door.

"Well that beat was kind of easy. But I'll take the compliment." I say a little out of breath. I open my door and get out of the car. Alex opens the front door for me and I immediately see Harper in the kitchen. She gives me a bone crushing hug and thanks me for the food that I handed to her.

"On to my room!" Harper says and links arms with me on her right and Alex on her left.

...

"What about this and this together?" I ask Harper playing two cords. She shakes her head negative and I do another two cords and again she shakes her head no.

"Ugh! Here the first and then the other one you did as the second." Alex says getting up from Harper's bed standing in back of me with her front pressed up against my back. I was defiantly not paying attention to the cords, I was paying attention on trying to steady my breathing. It took eveything to not turn around and throw her on Harpers bed to have my way with her. I get up and run to the bathroom. I close the door and slide down it trying to get some control of my hormones. Once I think I gained some progress I got up and went to the sink to splashed some water on my face. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing heavily. I really don't need this right now. I need to focus on grades and band. I don't want to get my hopes up for something that's never going to happen. I hear a faint knock that gets me out of my head. I turn and I see Alex peeping her head through.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asks coming in the bathroom and closing the door. No! No! Don't come in. I really don't want to do something I will regret. I back away as far as a possibly can and end up bumping into the toilet. Alex looks confusingly but takes a step forward then another. I send her a glare and she instantly stops walking.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you even talking to me! You shouldn't even know what my name is! You are just gonna ruin everything that you have!" I shout. Alex tenses but steps forward until she's nose to nose to me. I freeze not knowing what she's going to do. I feel her breath on my lips and it sent shivers down my spine. I let go of a breath shakily and try to stand my ground and not give in. Wanting her to take the first step. But she's almost there just a little more then...

**A/N: Bouns points for the person that knows the ringtone. ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go! :]**

Then suddenly she pulls back and I look at her with confusion written all over my face. Alex closes her eyes sighing and turning to face the mirror griping the countertop.

"Your right. Why am I even doing this! No way am I going back to the bottom again! I don't even know what I was thinking!" She finally made eye contact with me through the mirror. The look in Her eyes instantly made tears form in mine. I saw confusion, sorrow, and a faint hint of love? I shake my head and wipe my eyes before storming off. Out of the house and to the one person where I know I feel completely safe with. I ran all the way to that person's house. I arrived tears flowing and grabbed the spare key under the mat. Running up to her room knowing she's in there. I slam the door open and meet the girls eyes. The dancer takes her earphones out of her ears and stares at the me. I walk to the other girl close the laptop she was on and threw it on the ground. I jump on the other girl, straddling her waist attacking her lips. She groans loudly into my mouth and moans my name. The dancer grinds her hips upwards to mine trying to relive some pressure and tugs on my bottom lip knowing I loved it when she did that.

"Katlin." I moaned out. Katlin growls, turns us around, straddles my thigh and grinds down hard on it while her other thigh was putting the perfect among of pressure on my core. I clasp my hands behind her neck and pull her in to a bone crushing kiss. Katlyin runs her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly open moaning at the contact of her tongue on mine. That's when both we both notice my face is a little wet. Katlin pulls back and puts her hand on the my cheek wiping the tears there.

"What's the matter?" Katlin kissed me sweetly. I sigh and get up to rest on my elbows. Katlin gets off of me and sits cross cross, one hand with her chin resting on her palm and her other hand in mine. She kisses each of my knuckle's sweetly then let's go and places her hand on my cheek. I find myself leaning into the girls touch. Loving the way it feels.

"I just... I need... I set my self up for failure. Again." I say letting more tears fall freely. Now Katlin has both hands grasping my face gently. We kiss again putting all of our love into this kiss. Katlin pulls back and wipes my tears off once again. Kissing each of my eyes then my nose and goes back to her original cross cross position. She squeezes my hand telling me to go on.

"I thought this girl liked me. Knowing everyone wouldn't like us being together was in the back of my mind every time I was with her. Then today she almost kissed me. And I was so glad. Glad that she didn't care what everyone thought anymore. But then she pulled away and I ran. Here." Katlyin gets me and puts me on her lap. I instantly put my arms around her and nuzzle's my head on the other girls shoulder. I place a light kiss where the brunets shoulder and neck meet and we stayed like that for a while until the silence is broken.

"You know. We haven't done this in a long time. I though you would never come back." Katlin says. I move my position just a little so I can look at her.

"I miss you so much. I'm so sorry. I would never do that to you again. I swear Mitchie she didn't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me. You are the person I want, you are the person I want to comfort like this. You are the person I want to be with. Not her. I love you Mitchie. Please say you still love me. Please." Katlin says now crying. I sit up, place my hands on Katlins cheeks and kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have. I have never stopped loving this girl and I probably never will. I pull back and rest my forehead on Katlyin's.

"What you did to me Katlyin was not forgivable. I never want to feel that way again. I never want to go through that alone. I was so scared. So scared that I lost the one person in my life that was always there for me. My best friend. I love you so much. Katlyin I don't want you to leave me this time. Please tell me you won't leave me this time around." I say kissing her again.

"I promise I will always be there for you. I will be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there when you want me to beat someone up for you, I will be there to make you breakfast in the morning, I will be there when your sick, I will-" I interrupt her with a kiss.

"I *kiss* get it. *kiss*." I say giggling at the same time. I get off her lap and get up to get Katlyin's laptop off the floor. When I see my phone lit up. 10 new messages. Where are you! I'm looking all over for you!

Please text or call me back. - Alex.

Mitchie! Where are you! - Harper.

And the rest are basically the same. I am now sitting on Katlyin's bed reading them all. 'I do not know where does it go when it goes. Suddenly though everything slow and I miss you so' my phone rings out. Alex Calling. I sigh and answer.

"Hello?" I say and Katliyn comes up to me, sits behind me with her legs wrapped around mine and starts massaging my shoulders.

"Finally! Where are you! I'm driving all around town right now looking for you!" Alex yells. I hear a faint 'Yeah' in the background from Harper. Katliyn leans up to listen in on the call. I smile knowing how noisy she can be sometimes. I twist my head and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello!" Alex yells.

"Why would it matter to you where I'm at! You obviously don't care." I say trying not to let my tears fall.

"Mitchie stop. I care. I care so much that it hurts. We need to talk so please let me get you so we can. I didn't mean anything I said. Just please Mitchie." Alex says in a whisper. I sigh and look to Katlyin and she gives me a nod.

"Fine. It's a block or two away from Harpers. 351 Skier." I hang up the phone and get up off the bed. I start pacing and Katlyin just sits there and laughs. Knowing that trying to comfort me is not going to do anything. I love how this one person knows so much about me. But then It strikes me that she laughing at me so I stop pacing and glare at her. She right away stops laughing and I lift an eyebrow knowing that she can't take it when I do that. Then right on cue she gets up and grabs me by my waist.

"I hate you." she says lips just barley brushing mine.

"No you don't" I lift my hand up and trace her jaw line with my pointer finger. She closes her eyes at this and leans into the touch. I lean in the I flick her top lip with my tongue when I hear a horn outside. I pull away smirking. I give her a quick peck, say good bye and leave. When I walk out it's just Alex in her car. I open the door and gently get in. Alex reaches for her iPod once again and picks a song while driving off. 'I won't mistake you for problems with me and I won't let my moods ruin this you'll see. I won't take everything good and move it away. I won't be left dancing alone from song from the past. Would you stay home and keep my memories warm with me.' I reach to the stereo and turn it down.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. She looks at me confused and pulls over.

"Why are you ruining everything! I was fine just having a little crush on you. I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere! But then you actually started to talk to me and that's when everything went wrong. Who would ever guess that me of all people would fall for someone like you! I don't want to be the reason why your thrown into lockers or pushed or beat up! I won't have that on my mind all the time Alex! I-I just can't." she looks at me again, then she starts the car. Pulling out is when she takes my hand but she doesn't look at me. She squeezes my hand and I notice the song has changed. 'Where do you go with your broken heart at toe and what do you do with a leftover you and how do you know when to let go. Where does the good go? Where does the good go?' That's when I remember Katlyin and what happened just a couple of minutes ago. She was my first love, my first everything. We met in the summer of 8th grade going to 9th. We were together from freshman year to the summer going into junior year. She was the one. Well I thought.

_Flashback _

_"I-I'm Sorry. I'm s-so, so sorry Mitchie." Katlyin says letting go of my hand. She starts to walk away but I follow her. I grab her wrist and turn her around. Kissing her with everything I have. I pull away and look into her eyes. _

_"Please tell me you didn't feel anything. Please tell me your not going to walk away right now and not feel anything. If you tell me that then I will stop." I say crying now. I pull away and turn around. She doesn't say anything and that makes me even more frustrated. _

_"What have I ever done to you to make you cheat on me Katlyin! Nothing! I've never done anything to deserve this! I was always there for you! I was always by your side and you go and have sex with another person! Why would you do this! Was I not good enough? Was I... Never good enough?" Katlyin turns me around and grasps my face. _

_"I'm sorry." she pecks me on the cheek and walks off. I slide down the wall and cry._

_End Flashback. _

Alex squeezes my hand once again. Then she gets out and opens my door for me. We are at her house now, we walk up to her room and Alex sits on her bed waiting for me to follow. When I don't she gets up and faces me. We are nose to nose. She nuzzles her nose on mine and reaches up to palm my cheek. I rap my arms around her waist and she puts her other hand up to grab the back of my neck. ...  
>Were were standing basically hugging each other for at least and hour. About fifteen minutes ago we both stopped crying. I pull back when I hear foot steps coming up the stairs. I quickly wipe my face and so does Alex. I hear a knock on the door and a guy peeps there head through the door.<p>

"Hey Alex. Sorry I didn't know you had company." a sightly older guy version of Alex says. He comes up to me and holds his hand out.

"I'm Justin Alex's older brother. Will you be staying for dinner?" I take his hand in mine and give it a firm shake before letting go and looking at Alex. Who is now laying down on her bed facing us.

"I don't want to intrude." I say politely. Alex nods at me and smiles. Telling me that is okay.

"If you want me to. I wouldn't mind some food right now." I say shrugging my shoulders. Alex's smiles and nods her head again but at Justin.

"Alrighty. Dinner will be ready in about and hour." Justin says and walks out. I turn to face Alex and she is now is sitting up scrolling through her iPod.

"So is that like your most treasured item or something? And since when have you started listening to Tegan and Sara?" I ask chuckling. She pats the space beside her telling me to sit. I sit down and were both facing each other. Alex takes my hand chooses a song. 'If you're gonna get up you might as well get up with me. If you're going downtown I might as well be on your way. And sit all night. I sit still all night I won't tell one soul. I won't tell one soul.' I lightly tape the rhythm of the song on my knee.

"Yes it is my most prized possession. Well other than my basketball of course. I used to listen to them before. Remember? I started listening to them again to try and get closer to you and To have something in common between us. Yes I know that sounds stupid, but it felt like when you weren't there you kind of were because they reminded me of you." she says looking down at are hands. I put two fingers underneath her chin and lift her head up meeting my gaze. I smile and she smiles back that million dollar smile. I rub my thumb across her hand she looks back at them.

"That the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I say. She lifts her head up and scratches her nose.

"Mitchie we can't... We won't be able to... You know." I frown a little but quickly recover and nod.

"I know. I just... Can we at least still be friends?" I ask hopefully. She nods eagerly and I smile at that. "Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to not talk to you or even touch you for that matter." she says nodding but stoping when her eyes widens realizing what she just said. "I didn't mean it like that. I just you know... But if you feel uncomfortable with it I will you know... Not touch you." she says unlatching her hand from mine. I laugh and grab her hand again.

"It's okay I didn't take it that way. And to be honest I wouldn't be able to not touch you either." I say blushing. She nods her head and says,

"Well we should go down stairs. Because I have a feeling Justin's gonna be up here any minute." she gets up and held her hand out for me to take. I gladly accept and we walk down stairs. We get to the kitchen I see Justin setting the plates up.

Oh hi. I was just gonna go up there and get you guys, and Alex I made your favorite." he says. Alex leads me to a chair and she sits right beside me putting her hand on my thigh. I look over to her and she smiles that million dollar smile again. Justin brings some tacos on the table and Alex straitens up her back and gets excited. Justin looks at her knowingly and just gives her the first taco, then he gives me one while winking and then gives himself one.

"So you must be Mitchie. Alex has told me some stuff about you." he say smiling.

"She has?" I ask him while looking at Alex. She smiles, squeezes my thigh while taking a bite out of her taco and licks her bottom lip deliciously. I look away because I don't want her to have the satisfaction of effecting me. She giggles and just squeezes my thigh again.

"So Mitchie, what do you do? Like you know sports, clubs, all that stuff." Justin asks.

"I'm in the Marching Band but that's basically it." I say shrugging my shoulders. Alex looks at Justin with the biggest smile and nods at him.

"So you don't play any sports?" he ask. Alex looks at Justin and throws a piece of lettuce at him.

"Marching band is a sport Justin!" she says squeezing my thigh again.

"Sorry." he says eating the piece of lettuce that Alex threw at him.

"It's fine. I actually used to play softball but band kind of took up all my time to do anything else." I say shrugging again. Alex looks at me with and eyebrow risen and just chuckles going back to her tacos.

"What instruments do you play?" Justin asks with a mouth full of food.

"Drums, piano, and guitar." I get another taco and so does Alex. I look at her and she sticks her lounge out at me. Justin nods his head and takes his plate to the sink.

"Well girls it looks like it's time for me to go to work." He says looking at his watch. Alex nods at him and he leaves telling me bye and to come by whenever. Alex then looks at me and says,

"So you want to go back in my room watch a movie or something?" she asks fiddling with her fingers. I grab her hand, and we walk up to her room.

**A/N: Bonus points for the ringtone. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! :) sorry about the typo of Caitlyn's name. All fixed now thanks to aydenjett. :] Thank you. Now on to reading!**

"Can you please just pick one and get in the bed already!" Alex says sighing. We were at her house and I was deciding on which movie we should watch. Dream Girls because I love me some Beyonce. Or I Am Number Four because Alex is totally in love with Dianna Agron and I don't blame her! I finally put the disc in the DVD player and went to cuddle by Alex. She was sitting up on her bed with her back resting against the headboard and I took my spot laying down with my head on her lap. Her hands instantly went for my hair because she knew I loved it when she ran her fingers through my hair.  
>"So which one did you pick?" I twist my head meeting her gaze and I just smile.<br>"Dream Girls it is then. God you are so whipped on Beyonce! We just watched Obsessed yesterday!" Alex says chuckling.  
>"Hey! Beyonce is like the best person ever! And you know you want to watch this because Jennifer Hudson is in this! I see you always get excited when her Wait Watchers commercial comes on." I say hitting her lightly on the arm. She just shrugged it off and hit play.<p>

'Pink wig thick ass give them whip lash. I think big get cash make them blink fast. Now look at what you just saw, this is what you live for. Ah! I'm a mother fucking monster!" My phone rings out.  
>"Hello?" I say. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.<br>"Hey babe." Caitlyn says. I instantly smile.  
>"Oh hey! What's up?" I look at the clock. 7:15. Then I look at Alex and she is still glued to the TV screen. I look over and I Am Number Four is on. I look back at Alex but she is still glued to the screen like this is her first time seeing this movie, but we've seen it at least every other Friday night together. "Are you guys still coming tonight?" Caitlyn asks taking me out of my thoughts.<br>"Oh! That party is tonight isn't it!" I look to Alex again and she is now getting up to get the door.  
>"Hello! You guys aren't ready yet! It's almost time to meet Caitlyn!" Harper say turning on the light making me wince but I quickly recover. Alex points at the TV which is now zoomed in on Dianna Agron taking pictures and Harper nods understanding.<br>"Babe!" Caitlyn yells.  
>"Oh sorry. Yeah were still coming, but were going to be a little late."<br>"Ugh! Okay. I'll see you then."  
>"Yes you will. I love you."<br>"I love you too. Bye." I hang up the phone and go to Alex's dresser picking out some clothes for tonight. I come here so much that I have my own side of her dresser filled with my clothes.  
>"Was that Caitlyn?" Harper asks. I throw Alex some clothes and get mine. I nod to Harper before going to the bathroom to change. I decide to just look casual tonight. I choose a Rock-t and a black vest with black skinny jeans and some black converse. I walk out and Alex is still glued to the tv but this time Harper is too. I think I see a little bit of drool on the side of Harpers lips and thats when I walk in front of the TV turning it off and resting my hand on my hip glaring at both of them.<br>"You know, I'm a Naya Rivera kind of person but God! She is gorgeous!" Harper says wiping her drool off before standing up and fixing her hair in the mirror. I just smile at her and then go back to giving the death glare to Alex. She stares at me, then gets up and wraps her arms around my stomach. That one touch sent shivers down my spine. I know I'm with Caitlyn but I still have feelings for Alex and trust me I have been trying to push them back but I'm failing badly. I haven't done anything stupid though. Thank god!  
>"You wont be the one that has to face Caitlyn if we're even more last then we already are!" I say. She squeezes me and rests her chin on my shoulder. I breath in her sent and rap my arm around her neck.<br>"Sorry." she says, letting go and going to the bathroom to take a shower. I sigh running my fingers through my hair trying to take control of my hormones.  
>"God I don't see how you do it. You must be like super women or something because I wouldn't be able to do what your doing." Harper says sitting down. I look at her questionably and sit down next to her.<br>"You're in love with two people! One of which is to afraid to do anything about it because she's to afraid of what people will think if they find out you two are together. And the other one cheated on you once but you'll never stop loving her because she is your first." I sigh and nod.  
>"And what's not really helping is that your best friends with the one that's afraid and she won't stop teasing you all the time." she says shaking her head. I get up to pick my clothes off the floor and throw them in to the laundry basketbasketball hoop.  
>"Well I won't be able to handle living without Alex. So if this is what comes with being friends with her then I don't care."<br>"So are you saying that if Alex grows her lady balls and wants to be with you, you will dump Caitlyn?"  
>"No I didn't say that. I love Caitlyn and I will always love her. But if Alex does ever grow her 'lady balls' and I am not with Caitlyn at the time then I will gladly accept. But if I'm still with Katlyin then I don't know." I say turning to look at one of Alex's first place awards. Right on cue Alex walks out in just a towel and throws her clothes in the basketball hoop. I turn around and my eyes widen noticing what she's wearing. Her body is still wet, her hair is dripping and she is smirking at me. I turn back around to look at the award trying to concentrate on just that but I feel arms around my waist and a head resting on my shoulder again. I close my eyes, knowing the sent and I just sigh. I know what she doing but it's not going to work.<br>"Mitch, were did you put my clothes?" Alex asks. I shakily point to the top of the dresser and she just thanks me and walks back into the bathroom closing the door.  
>"I can't believe she just did that!" Harper said whisper yelling. I nod and jump up in down a couple times while wiggling my hands trying to get control of the way I'm feeling. I stretch my neck and lay down on the bed sighing.<br>"Ready?" Alex says emerging from the bathroom fully clothed looking gorgeous as usual. She is wearing what I picked out for her, a v-neck, skinny jeans, and some vans. The simplest things look great on this girl. I nod and we all walk to Alex's car. I sit in the front, Alex driving of course and Harper in the back. Alex gives me her iPod which is a new regular thing for her. She doesn't even let her brother or Harper touch it. But one day she just randomly gave it to me when she was giving me a ride to school, I just smiled while picking a song and she has always given it to me ever since then. I thumb through the artist. Alex hates when I go to artist instead of the songs but I don't care and pick a song. 'So it's over. He's with someone else and you know her and you just can't get any lower. Sitting in the dark alone won't answer your phone. Well I'm sorry I won't attend your pitty party. I'd rather go have calimary. And maybe a drink and yes I think you should come with me.' Alex kind of got me into R&B but I'm not complaining. I look over to Alex seeing if I picked something she liked and she was just nodding her head to the song.

...

"Yeah! What now! I just won! Ms. Star Player my ass!" Harper yells to Alex over everyone.  
>"I'm more drunk than you! S-so whatever!" Alex says throwing her ping pong ball at Harper. I chuckle knowing Harper's going to be bragging for the rest of the week.<br>"BODY SHOTS!" Shane yells with a bottle of tequila in one hand and salt and lemon in the other. Alex yells a 'Yes' and dumps all the contents of beer pong on the floor leaving the table clean. This is when Caitlyn comes behind me and raps her arms around me, kissing me sweetly on my neck.  
>"I vote Mitchie and Caitlyn!" Harper says. I hear a couple 'Hell Yeah' and a 'I'm in heaven'. I just giggle shaking my head no. I feel Caitlyn lick my neck. I turn to look at her and she is wiggling her eyebrows saying 'Come on it will be hot'. I give her a stern 'Are you kidding me' look but she just nods. Shane grabs me by the arm and brings me to the table I lay down and put the lemon in my mouth. Shane lifts my shirt up just below my breast and puts salt on my stomach and then he gives Katlyin the shot. Caitlyn straddles me and licks the salt up, quickly downs the shot and gets the lemon out of my mouth. Once she drinks it she dives into me kissing me hungrily. I moan at it and rap my hands around her neck pulling her more in. Caitlyn forces her tongue in my mouth and I rap my legs around her thighs. "Okay that's enough horn dogs!" Harper yells. Caitlyn gets up and licks her lips, while I turn to Harper scowling and fixing my hair. I walk over to the couch and sit with my drink in hand.<br>"Hey sexy." I shiver knowing exactly who it is. I turn my head to look at Alex and she jumps over the couch and sits down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. I sigh taking a big gulp from my drink. She's talking to me because we don't know anyone at this party so it won't hurt her. But it's hurting me knowing that if this were a party with people from school attending then she would be in the other side of the room right now.  
>"Hey babe. I have to go. I have to pick up my mom from this party she went to." Caitlyn says walking up to me and giving me a sweet kiss. I smile and nod knowing she only drank that one shot tonight so she's fine to drive.<br>"Bye Alex. Take care of her okay?" Caitlyn say and walks off.

...

"Mitchie do you know where Alex is?" Harper asks while trying to get through the crowd of people.  
>"No I haven't seen her since Caitlyn left." I say shooting yet another ball into the cup. I high five my teammate that I don't even know and the other team drinks up. Harper nods at me and walks off.<br>"Come on man, just this one shot and we win!" I say to my teammate. He raises his hand, aims and gets ready to shoot when,  
>"MITCHIE!" Harper yells. My teammate throws the ball and completely misses.<br>"What!" I yell hitting my teammate on the head and walking off to Harper.  
>"Look." Harper says pointing to the three guys dancing up on Alex. I sigh and walk to them.<br>"Hey boys. I'm going to have to cut in." I say grabbing Alex's hand and bringing her to me.  
>"Hello! I was dancing with so-someone!" Alex says hiccuping. I grab her other hand and wrap them around my waist, then I wrap my arms around her neck.<br>"Well I wanted to dance with you. And besides it looked like you 'four' were practically having sex on the dance floor!" I whisper yell at her. She lifts an eyebrow and says,  
>"So you jealous huh?" I shake my head no and the song changes. 'They love the way ride it, they love the way I ride it. They love the way I ride the beat like a mother fucking freak. And I won't stop don't stop get it, get it.' Alex smirks at me and start dancing. 'Left hip, right hip, put your back into it' she slips her thigh in between mine and she gently starts grinding on my thigh. 'He love the way I ride the beat like a mother fucking freak.' She's teasing me but I can't help but moan at the contact, I need to leave but I'm not wanting to look away from what she's doing. 'He can't stand to look away when I'm whirring this around' she now turns around with her back pressed against my front. Her hands are gripping my sides and I just stand there swaying to the song. 'Oh baby. He loves it when I twirl this thang all around.' she turns back around pressing her self on me and grabbing my ass.<br>"Do you like this?" she whispers in my ear. I nod wrapping my hand around her waist. She grinds down hard on my thigh grunting in my ear. I moan just pushing her more on me, not wanting to lose the contact. Thank god no one is noticing what where doing because there to preoccupied with there own partner doing the same thing the them. She brings her thigh to meet my center and I moan out in pleasure.  
>"Oh. Mitch. God you feel amazing." she says putting more pressure on my core. I feel a hand on my wrist pulling me away and out of the house. The fresh cold air stings my hot body.<br>"Your so lucky no one saw what you two were doing!" the person said. I sigh and turn around seeing who it was.  
>"Ugh Shane! I can't believe you just did that!" I yell at him.<br>"Oh, earth to Mitchie! Remember Caitlyn? Yeah your girlfriend! You were basically cheating on her in there!" Shane yells tossing me a water bottle. I open it and pour some on my head and drinking the rest.  
>"Oh god! I can't- I just- and you-Caitlyn!" I say throwing the empty water bottle on the floor.<br>"I obviously won't tell Caitlyn and I think no one else really noticed."  
>"Thank's." I say hugging him then I walk away towards the house.<br>"Where are you going?" Shane asks.  
>"To get my stuff." I say.<p>

**A/N: Good? :) Bad? :( Review? Yess Please. Ringtone guess? Yessss! :] Thanks for reading and Reviewing you guys are awesome! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey :] Thank you guys for all the reviews! Now on to the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hey Mitch are we still on Today. - Alex

Ugh! Why doesn't she ever quit! I'm sitting in history class at the moment and Ms. Dawn is practically giving me the stink eye. Ever since the party I have successfully avoided Alex for the week but Today is Friday and I knew this was going to happen. Every Friday is our day no matter what and if one of us misses it there will be hell to pay. So I can't miss this then she'll know somethings up. I don't text her back because there's no use. The bell rings so I get up and jog out of class not wanting to meet Ms. Dawns eyes.

"Hey Mitchie." Harper says. We always meet up after 4th period because we have 2nd lunch together. And thank god Alex has 1st.

"Hey Har-" I suddenly get pushed up hard against a locker by a football player making my papers fly everywhere. He continued walking like noting happened making sure to walk on every piece of paper he can. You would think that people would be shocked by this and go tell someone, but no, not here. I bend down to collect my papers trying to ignore the throbbing in my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Harper asks helping me pick up my papers. I nod and try not to make eye contact. Once I get my papers all collected I walk to my locker shoving them in there and grabbing my bottle of pain killers. I down two pills and get my water bottle from my backpack and drink most of it before putting it back and throwing my back pack in my locker also.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Harper says. I look beside me noticing that she is leaning against the locker next to mine. I just shrug my shoulders and start walking to the cafeteria.

...

Okay you can do this Mitchie. You can do this. I'm standing outside of Alex's door acting like this is our first time ever spending the night here. I didn't get a ride here from Alex like I normally do. We usually meet up a block away from the school so people won't see that we know each other and just go directly to her house. But I just walked directly to my house today and sat there deciding on if I should go or not. I mean she probably doesn't even remember what happened so I shouldn't be punishing her. Okay then here we go. I knock on the door and look at my watch. 3:50. Little late that usual but at least I'm here. Alex opens the door smiling. God I love her smile. No stop. Mitchie follow the rules. Rule #1: Don't stare to long. I smile back at her quickly then walk in. I walk up to her room and sit on her bed. She comes in later with two water bottles and some chips. She throws me a water and takes her position on the floor with her homework already out. I sit criss cross in the middle of her bed eating and drinking because I already did my homework at my house. I look around trying to follow rule number one.

"Mitch. What are you doing?" Alex asks with a giggle. I look at her with confusion and she just shakes her head.

"You're avoiding eye contact with me. And your distracting your self with anything and everything. And I assume you did you home work already and you never do, you always save it for today." she says standing up now with a stern look on her face. Great! I hate how she knows me this much. I shrug my shoulders and I feel a sharp pain. I wince and grasp my shoulder trying to massage it out. Alex comes behind me on the bed and lifts my hand away and starts massaging it for me. Then I remember rule #2: No physical contact. I jump up from the bed and go pretend to look in the mirror. I turn around getting my back pack and down another two pills and the rest of my water. Alex is watching me the whole time confused.

"What pills are though's?" she asks with concern. She reaches for my backpack but I quickly take it before she got to it. Wincing some more while doing so.

"What happened to your shoulder Mitch. And why are you acting so weird?" she stands up and grips my hips. I groan and just pull away.

"Why are you not letting me touch you!" she says. I look up to her from my position on her bed and I can tell she's holding in her tears. She walks up to me and gets on her knees and pulls me to the edge to the bed. I release my legs to just fall over the bed and she wraps her arms around my waist pulling me more closer to her. I try to pull away but she puts a death grip on me and mumbles a no. She is starring at me trying to figure me out. I just try to follow rule #1 when I see a picture on her desk where her recent award was. I guess she took it down and put a picture of us on there. I remember it I just don't remember taking it. We were in Harpers room and me and Alex were kind of in this same position but we were standing up. I had my arms wrapped around her neck. We were soaked into each other at the time. Alex was talking about basketball of course and she had that twinkle in her eye. She always does when she talks about basketball. I just smile because Harper probably took it without us noticing.

"Look at me Mitchie please." Alex says taking me out of my thoughts. I still don't look at her, I can't. Every touch, every look just makes me want to just have my way with her. I don't want to do anything stupid again. Alex grasps my face and moves it towards hers. I still don't make eye contact. I just can't.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks with a raspy voice. That's when I look at her. She has tears streaming down her face and she's biting her lip. Screw the rules. I reach out a wipe her tears, I put my thumb on her bottom lip and tug it out of her teeth. I run my thumb across it a couple times and I smile when she gently bites my thumb because I know it's her own way of warning me that she is going to do something soon. I run it across a couple more times and she gently kisses it. I smile and wrap my hands around her neck gently massaging it. She sighs and rest her forehead on mine looking into my eyes. I give her a look and she nods knowing what I meant.

"I haven't touched you all week and I was starting to get a little grumpy." she says forgetting everything that happened. I feel her breath on my lips and I just close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"What did you do now?" I ask giggling.

"I sort of kind of called this girl a bitch and walked out of class." she says.

"Who?"

"Ms. Smith."

"Seriously? Wow." I say laughing. I wince because my shoulder still stings a little. Alex notices and pulls back looking confused and searches in my eyes for an answer. I sigh and just look away from her again.

"Please tell me what happened." she moves a piece of my hair out of my eyes and tucking it back behind my ear.

"It was nothing." I say looking back at her.

"Lair." she says while squeezing my hips and running her hands up and down my sides.

"I just got shoved into the lockers today by a football player. No big deal. That always happens." I say shrugging. Alex looks at me then looks away to the picture I was just looking at.

"I'm sorry Mitch." she says tears falling again.

"It's alright I'm used to it."

"No it's not alright!" she yells. She gets up and starts pacing hands waving around and tears flowing. I let her pace for a bit then I get up and wrap my hands around her waist and put my head on her shoulder from behind.

"What's was his name." she says tensing. I run my hands up and down her stomach her shirt lifting a little. I can feel her abs through the shirt and I moan. I scratch them over her shirt and she winces in approval.

"I don't know Alex." she quickly turns around and glares at me. She is practically foaming at the mouth.

"Stop. Lying. To. Me." she mumbles

"Mike. It was that Mike guy." I say walking away and going to the picture. I pick it up and run my fingers across the frame.

"Mike. Okay. Wait till I see him!" I look back around and Alex is pacing again with her phone in her hand. And that's when I snap.

"What are you going to do? Huh?You can't do anything or you'll ruin your perfect reputation! So just drop it!" I yell at her. I place the picture back on the desk and glare at her.

"I-I just- you- shoulder." She says dropping her phone. I don't even pay attention and go on with my yelling,

"God! Alex you don't think it hurts me when I have to walk a block away from the school for you to give me a ride home! You don't think it hurts me when I can't even say Hi to you in the halls! You don't think it hurts me when my books get slammed out of my hands and your right there and you don't do anything! And you don't think it hurts me when you... flirt with other guys or girls for that matter! It fucking hurts! It hurts so bad Alex... and- and I just suck it up. I-I suck it all up just for you to be h-happy!" I say gathering all of my stuff together. I get all of my clothes from her dresser and stuff them into my backpack.

"What are you doing!" Alex says. She comes to me and takes out the clothes I just put in my backpack. I go back for more and shove them in and she takes them out.

"I'm leaving Alex what does it look like!" I say taking the clothes she had in her hand and shoving them in my backpack and she does the same thing, takes them out.

"You're not going anywhere! Mitchie. Stop!" she says taking more clothes out. I shove her and put the rest of my clothes into my backpack and walk out. Once I'm at the front door I feel a hand on my wrist.

"Mitchie please. Stop. Can we please talk?" I yank my hand away and run. I run to my bike that was on the side of the house and peddle. I peddle hard. I don't even stop to think where I'm going I just go. I'm crying hard. I'm so stupid! Why would I ever be friends with someone like her! Why would I risk my relationship with Caitlyn for someone that can't even be with me openly! God I love Alex though. I love her so much that it hurts. But I love Caitlyn. I'm just so confused and hurt and just tired of all of this. I need a- CRASH!

**A/N: Is it good? Review with what you like about this chapter! 3 :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello. :] New Chapter! Here we go!**

I hear a faint beeping in the background. My mouth is really dry, my left arm feels like it's really heavy now and there is what it feels like clips on my fingers. I open my eyes and I see Catlyin sleeping on a chair. I look around. White walls, white sheets, basically white everything. There's a weird painting with a boat in the ocean on one of the walls. I try to wake up Katlyin but words aren't really my thing at the moment. I try again and end up coughing but this wakes up Catlyin and I smile. I notice that my lips are really chapped but I just really need water right now. Catlyin jumps up and walks outside to call someone, I'm guessing the doctor or nurse since I'm at a hospital or a doctors office. Wait I'm at a hospital! How-what-when? She comes back a grabs my hand and it right away calms me down.

"Hey. Thank god your okay." she says kissing my hand. I try to say something but end up coughing again. Catlyin looks at me with concern and squeezes my hand. The doctor walks in with a glass of water and I beam.

"Hello Ms. Toress. My name is Doctor Taylor. How are you feeling?" he says giving me the glass, I quickly drink it and he gives it to the nurse and she refill's it.

"Um, okay I think." I say.

"Well you should be alright." he says looking at the monitors checking everything.

"Um, what happened exactly? A-All I remember is ridding my bike home and then it-it's all a blank." I say drinking more of my water. Catlyin is still holding my hand but starts rubbing random parters on it with the pad of her thumb.

"Well you were ridding your bike and a car crashed into you. You were in the middle of and intersection. The car driver said you came out of nowhere." he says writing stuff down on a clipboard and then handing it to the nurse.

"You broke your arm but it's fine now. You just need to rest. I hear you play drums right?" he ask putting his full attention on me. I look at my arm and its in a cast red and black our school colors. I nod and he does the same.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to to play until you arm heals." he says smiling. What! How long will that be?

"You will be able to go home tomorrow morning. I will give you the address to the place where you will be doing physical therapy at about five or so days." he says writing something down and handing it to Katlyin. She nods and puts it into her pocket. Dr. Taylor leaves and I look back to Catlyin.

"I can't believe this happened when your mom called me I ran here and-" she says.

"Where is my mom and dad at?"

"They went to go shower and stuff at your house. They will be back." she said kissing my hand again. I nod and look back a the boat painting.

"I called Alex. She's on her way." Catlyin said. I look over to her a give her a 'Are-you-kidding-me' look and she shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Well she's your best friend! I thought you would kill me if I didn't call her."

"Okay, okay. Yeah thanks." I take my hand from her and turn over with my back now facing her. I keep staring at the painting like it's going to give me all the answers. I feel the bed dip in on the side and I look over and Catlyin's now in it. She wraps her arm around my waist and she kisses my neck sweetly. I sigh and turn over and look in her eyes. She kisses me and I put my hands in her hair lightly pulling it. I hear a cough and I back away resting my head on Catlyin's shoulder.

"Hey Alex, Harper. Come on in." Catlyin says getting out of the bed. I groan and just pull the covers over my head.

"I'm going to go get something to eat so I'll see you guys later." Catlyin says pulling my covers down and giving me a kiss goodbye. I turnover to Alex and Harper and they have a faint smiles on there faces. Harper comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm so glad your alright." she whispers in my ear and walks out following Catlyin. She motions her head toward Alex and mouths 'talk' and leaves. I scoot myself up resting my left elbow on my pillow since I can't really do that on my right. Alex looks uncomfortable, still standing at the door way picking at her fingernails.

"You can come in." I tell her. I avoid her eyes when she looks at me. She nods her head and comes to sit on the chair Catlyin was just on. I can't help but smile when I see her biting her lip nervously. I lean over and grad the arm of the chair trying to pull it closer to me but it's a little to hard for me with just one arm but Alex gets the hint and scoots in as close as she can. Her hand is resting on her basketball clad thighs and I take one in my hand. I finally look to her eyes, there blood shot, puffy, and there are a few tears going down her face. I can tell she's trying to not cry and it looks like she's been crying for days. I sigh and say,

"Can you please come up here." I scoot over and pat the space next to me. She nods and lays down on her back with her arms crossed across her chest. I turn around and grab her waist pulling her to face me. Once she is fully facing me I bring my hand up to wipe the tears that are now poring down her face.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I don't mean for it to be like this. I just... Ugh!" I nod wrap my arm around her waist and she starts crying even more.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't mean for you to not be able to play! I should have gone after you. I should have stopped you when You left. You could have d-died Mitchie! You could have...died... And it would be all my fault. I should have-"

"Alex calm down. I'm right here." I gently squeeze her side and rest my forehead on her shoulder, nuzzling it into her neck. She sighs and relaxes putting her fingers in my hair and playing with it. We stay like that until the nurse comes in and said visiting hours were over.

...

"I'll be with you the whole time. I got your back. If anyone try's to mess with you I WILL give them a beat down." Harper says walking with me to the school entrance. I knew I wasn't going to see Alex until after school so it didn't bother me when she just dropped us off in the back of the school.

"Me too!" Shane says appearing behind us. I smiled at him and he lightly flicked my cast. Only two people sighed it, Harper and Katlyin. I smiled again seeing Catlyin's heart.

"I need to put flames on this!" Shane says. Harper and I giggle.

"You better make them good looking flames too! Oh! You should draw like drum sticks on fire!" Harper says. I giggle some more but stop when I see that Mike guy star to walk towards us. I get ready for a push or something because I know it's coming.

"...Red and orange." I hear Harper say. Mike passes us and all of a sudden I feel a hard push from behind. I tumble on the floor once again papers falling everywhere. Luckily I didn't land on my bad arm. I lay down on the floor and I see blood dripping down from my face. I lift my hand and it's coming from my lip. Great. I get up and pick my papers up.

"What the fuck is your problem Mike!" Harper says yelling at him on her tippy toes.

"Since when have you started giving a fuck Harps!" he says glaring at her.

"Don't talk to her like that, idiot!" Shane says shoving him. I quickly get up and push Shane away from Mike and I feel a hard hit on my eye. I fall back again grasping my eye.

"You geeks better know how to stay in line." he says pushing Shane hard into the lockers.

"Oh and Harps? Learn how how to pick your friends." Mike says and walks away.

...

I hear a knock at my bedroom door but I just groan and roll over on my side. I've been locked in my room for about two days now. I'm not going out until my eye heals. The person knocks again and I say,

"Mom can you please let me get some sleep!" I push the covers up over my head and sigh. I hear the door open and I look up to see Alex.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while what happened? Harper or Shane wouldn't tell me." She couldn't see my bruise or my busted lip from where she was at. My room was basically pitch black but there was a little light coming from my closed bathroom door.

"You can come in." I say and twist back around to my side. She turns on the light and I wince. I hear her roll my computer chair around and sit.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she says. I turn back around making sure she see's my face. She gasps and come's up on my bed. She runs her thumb across my bottom lip and then my eye.

"Who did th-What happened?" she says is a whisper.

"It's nothing. It was and accident." I said pushing her hands off my face. I get up and begin to straiten my room up for the day.

"So someone accidentally punched you in the face and gave you a busted lip?" she says still sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. I can tell she was trying to stay calm on the outside but I knew her insides were on fire.

"How could someone accidentally do that?" she says running her hand through her hair. I toss the dirty closes I had in my hand into the laundry basket with a grunt.

"Can we please talk about this later?" I say pushing her of the bed to set it.

"Fine. But you have to talk to me about it later." she says pulling the blanket up on her side of the bed. I fix the pillows and wipe down any wrinkles that are on the bed.

**A/N: How was it? Review with your favorite part? Yeah? :]**


End file.
